The Autumn Immunology Conference (AIC) was founded in 1971 with the intent of providing a forum for the exchange of research and ideas, particularly tailored to the needs of graduate students and postdoctoral fellows. Most of the faculty, student, and fellow attendees are from the Midwest states, but the meeting is increasingly attracting more participants from other regions of the country. The attendance and submitted abstracts average 400-450 participants with 150-200 abstracts presented. The 2000 meeting will be held November 19-21 at the Downtown Marriott Hotel in Chicago, IL. The format of the meeting includes three symposia covering current areas of immunological research. Distinguished scientists from throughout the United States and abroad speak about their research with four speakers per symposium. Interspersed among the symposia are poster sessions and workshops, in which participants present brief talks on their research. Faculty from the Midwest chair these workshops, which are of special value in providing a forum for students and postdoctoral fellows to share their research, receive feedback, and gain expertise in presentation skills. Symposium speakers are specifically asked and usually agree to attend the entire meeting; their attendance and participation in the workshops and poster sessions provide additional valuable feedback for trainees. The meeting is organized by the AIC Council, which is composed of faculty and industry scientists representing participating Midwest states and institutions. An AIC goal is to hold a successful regional immunology meeting that impact the exchange of ideas between established investigators, as well as the training of new scientists.